


Bed Sharing

by Kagamichin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kink meme: sharing a bed, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Not that much explicit, Or Sort Of, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Bed, Spooning, Versatile Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamichin/pseuds/Kagamichin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Kagami sleeping over Kuroko and sharing a bed.</p><p>[For the 69 kink list prompts]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Nami asked for a fanfic, I wrote this!  
> It's been a while since the last time I wrote AoKaga.  
> My bad for mistakes, it was not beta-read.

Aomine's blue eyes were fixed on the only bed in the room. His thoughts were running wildly in his head. Thoughts about how in all heavens he and Kagami would be able to share one single bed, even though its size seemed to be a bit bigger than the usual ones, he wondered how much body contact they'd make.

"Left side is mine." Kagami stetted, already undressing his shirt and socks, only keeping his pants on. Aomine's gaze followed the other's movements, wandering for a bit too long on the muscular body.

"Whatever. Besides, how are we supposed to share the bed? It's damn small for both of us!" Aomine snarled. Even if he was complaining, he mimicked Kagami's movements removing his shirt and socks. "What did Kuroko think when he invited both of us for a sleepover if he doesn't even have a spare mattress or something?"

"Why so much complaining, Aho! We're just sharing a bed, no big deal." Kagami said nonchalantly, already laying on the bed. Aomine followed him, murmuring some insult in the process. Kagami muffled a laugh, turning the lights off.

"Stay away from me, Bakagami. Don't even think of kicking me in your sleep, or you're dead." he blustered and laid on his side, turning his back to Kagami.

He couldn't believe he was sharing a bed with Kagami. He could feel the warmth of his body even having a small space between them. He could smell Kagami's cologne, for god's sake! Aomine huffed and closed his eyes. What a bad idea. His body was tense, he wasn't feeling not even a bit comfortable, and his thoughts wouldn't shut up. He was starting to consider getting up and go to the living room, maybe sleeping on the couch was a better idea. Yes, he was going to do that. He was going to do that when a strong arm circled his torso and a hot body pressed against his back.

Aomine froze even more in his place. He was going to complain. He just had to find his voice again. He did open his mouth to shout something, but Kagami's hand slid through his torso, reaching his chest and pulled Aomine to himself in a firm grip.

"It's not as if you haven't thought about this. Just..." Kagami's strong but low voice was so close, too close to Aomine's ear that a shiver traveled down his body and his breath faltered. He couldn't deny that he's been wanting more physical contact to happen between them; the random and fiercely kisses that they'd shared during the past months were enough evidence of that. He wouldn't deny, not now that he knew that Kagami wanted as much as he wanted.

"Shut up, Bakagami." the retort was weak, his embarrassment starting to show, but he would be alright if they weren't facing each other. Then, he turned his head just a minimum to reach for Kagami's lips, initiating a sloppy but heated kiss. Soon, his hand was on Kagami's hair, pulling the red locks between his fingers.

Their bodies slowly started to move, hands trying to explore every inch of bare skin they could. The position wasn't the best one, but they managed; one of Kagami's arms was now under Aomine's neck, closing around his chest. Aomine felt the redhead's hand traveling down to his navel, drawing circles and outlining his muscles with precision and teasingly motions. He let a low moan escape his mouth when that same hand went further down, on the bulge forming in his pants, caressing his almost hard erection.

"Was that a moan?" Kagami said teasingly "Should I continue?"

Aomine didn't answer, but he brought the hand that was on Kagami's hair to his hips, sliding his long fingers in Kagami's pants, doing the same movements that the Seirin player was doing to him. However, the throaty moan that Kagami voiced, made Aomine bold and the next moment he was lowering Kagami's pants and underwear just enough for his cock to be freed. With a proud smirk on the lips, Aomine held the hard length and pumped it as fast as he could.

Aomine could feel the ragged breaths on his neck, the low moans sounding too loud to his ears, and on top of that, Kagami's body jerking forward. Kagami sounded like he was enjoying, and Aomine started wondering what expressions Kagami could make when reaching his orgasm, what kind of look he had right now. In the heat of the moment, Aomine stopped everything he was doing, and moved around, facing Kagami. Even though the dim light coming from the window wasn't favoring his vision, he could tell that Kagami's expression was the best. Mouth agape, eyes half closed and dazed. Aomine leaned closer to kiss those lips again. The frantic kiss that followed made his whole body get hotter. Kagami's hand was now on Aomine's pants, struggling to take them down, and soon enough he had Aomine's hard cock on his hand pumping it with more intent than before. Aomine didn't take long to move his hand to Kagami's erection.

Gradually, their rhythm was matching, between interchanging fast and slow motions. Meanwhile, their mouths and tongues met every now and then, trying to muffle, unsuccessfully, all their noises. Aomine tried to maintain his composure, failing miserably every time Kagami's tongue run around his earlobe. Aomine could feel Kagami's body tensing, getting hotter and sweaty; he almost could say that he could hear Kagami's thundering heart in his chest.

At this point, they were a moaning mess. They were completely absorbed by the moment, bodies jerking together, almost reaching their apexes, arms and hands holding firmly and tightly on each other. Soon both were breathing unevenly, hoarse moans filling their ears, mouths trying to get as much air as possible, foreheads pressed against each other and a wet mess between them.

Aomine's eyes were closed. He didn't know if Kagami was the same as him, but he didn't feel like opening his eyes or talking at all. He just waited for the redhead to move or talk, he knew Kagami would do something soon, that restless bastard. He wasn't wrong, Kagami indeed moved, got up off the bed and exited the room. Aomine sighed, moving to lay on his back, and he noticed how warm was when Kagami was there, how good was the feeling of having someone by his side. Sharing a bed with him wasn't that bad, after all.

Aomine opened an eye right in time to see Kagami entering the bedroom.

"I got some tissues to... You know..." the redhead seemed a bit embarrassed now, it made Aomine chuckle. Kagami gave him an angry look, which was ignored.

They cleaned themselves in silence, their eyes didn't meet once, but they were very aware of each other's presence. Soon they were laying on the bed again, this time, facing each other. For an instant, Aomine gave an imperceptible smile and closed his eyes. He didn't know if Kagami did the same, but he didn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr!  
> http://mochisurou.tumblr.com


End file.
